Why love me?
by prophet320
Summary: Do you want me to love you, no one ever wanted me to do that! Why are you doing this to me! Rated M for later contents!
1. Ruined Candy

_**Why love me?**_

* * *

A/N: The pairing featured on this ff is, OBVIOUSLY, Kaka/Anko .

This started as a oneshot, then it grew like a monster with thousands of tentacles o.O I got scared and kept writing it! Hehe

Here we go, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form or way (I would love to own Kakashi, but well he's just an anime character right? iii .) The only thing I do is abuse the characters created by Masashi-sensei.

This fanfiction is dedicated to a good friend of mine that writes wonderful ff, LIRA W.M. (And too all of those that write cool stuff on this WONDERFUL pairing, but Lira is first OKI?! .)

Domo Arigato for the inspiration!!

* * *

CHAPPY ONE

* * *

- Maybe I'll have a big bag of those and another of those over there! – a violet haired shinobi pointed, licking her lips with anticipation.

- Mitarashi-san, is that all?

- Yep, a week without my sweet babies almost killed me. But like always, passing here brings light to my day!! – she laughed at the shop owner, she was happy with just the thought, of eating all of those sweets sitting close to her fireplace. Tomorrow would be her day off, so she would have the entire day to be with them, and getting her face stuffed in sugar. 'Awww, heaven!!' she thought while leaving the shop.

With happy, sweet thoughts Anko went out to the busy streets of Konoha. She stopped a bit to take one dumpling, but when she was about to take a big bite, felt a bump on her shoulder making all of her valuable possessions fly right to the floor.

- YOU'RE SO DEAD, BASTARD!! – she yelled to the poor 'kamikaze' that dared to make her spoil all those culinary delights.

- ABUNAI-SEMPAI! Run Sakura, or we're better dead! – Naruto screamed to his pink haired companion. – RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

- Yo, Anko-san! Sorry about all this, you know h…

- OH NO, HATAKE!!! DON'T YOU THINK YOUR SMOOTH TALK WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS ALIVE!! – Anko already had one hand full of shuriken, and a kunai on the other. She stood there shooting death glares to an extremely scared grey haired shinobi.

- Oi, oi Anko! Calm down, let me speak before you kill me, will you? – Kakashi asked the murderous woman, with his arms up as saying 'I come in peace!'

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Kakashi. He just kept thinking to himself 'Man, I'm in deep shit!'.

- Go ahead speak your last words, porn-freak!

- Ok, first of all gomenasai! – he made a deep bow reinforcing his apologies. She got a bit surprised by that action, but he was so not off the hook, yet! – I tried to dodge you, but Naruto and Sakura cornered me and I had no other chance, gomen.

- You can't even control your students Hatake, how pathetic! – she frowned, the weapons she held were put away on her back pouch.

- Yeah, lively kids! – he scratched the back of his head, and smiled at her. – Anyway, what can I do to replace those? – he pointed at the paper bags she had been carrying.

- You'll pay for them obviously! But due to my psychological stress, you'll buy me double ration!

The two shinobi went to the store, but the shop owner said they had to wait for at least half hour before the new sweets get ready. They decided to have a cup of tea, while waiting.

They silently sipped their teas, Kakashi as always read his beloved Icha Icha and Anko dreamily drooled, while looking at the sweets in the store's display. After a few moments of silence, Anko looked at Kakashi quizzically.

- Mind if I taste yours, Hatake? – she asked, breaking the silence between the two. He looked at her over the orange book he was reading.

- Hnn?

- You asked for spiced tea, I never tasted it! May I? – she pointed childishly towards Kakashi's tea.

- Ok, go ahead. Do as you want! – he allowed, resuming his reading.

She shyly took his cup and carefully sipped the spiced tea, savouring it with her eyes closed. She slowly sniffed the tea, trying to realize what spices the tea had in it. Kakashi was looking at her, was she making it on purpose or he was just imagining stuff. The things she was doing to his tea were plain sexy, she was playing with him, then it hit him, she was drinking from his cup 'Indirect kiss!? Oh man… No! Must stop thinking like that.'. She turned back to the shop owner, and her waist jacket opened slightly letting him see what the fishnet was 'supposed' to hide: her round and perky breasts, his eyes staring at them and nothing else, in just one second his world had become just that part of Anko's body.

Heavy nosebleed

- Kakashi are you ok? – Anko asked him when she turned to face him and saw all that blood oozing from his face.

- Bleh, I'ghm xhust thine! Thu mutche sunneh!

- Maybe I should find Sakura or Shizune. Just wait there, I'll be right back! – Anko shot out the door. Seeing blood, revived too many bad memories. She had no medical skills, so she had to look for someone who could help that porn-freak.

Meanwhile, back at the shop.

The waitress brought Kakashi a towel for him to clean his face, also concerned with the possible insulation the shinobi could have.

The owner looked at the grey haired jounin and smiling spoke while taking a seat next to him.

- I've heard people calling it a lot of things but calling it an insulation that's a first timer… - he winked at the man in front of him, who was now blushing heavily.

- Eh?! – Kakashi blinked at the insinuation behind the old man's words.

- You were staring at the girl, well, at least you're staring at a part of the girl! – he winked again.

- No I wasn't! I was just reading my book, when I read something a itty bitty more suggestive, that's all.

- Whatever… but let me tell you a secret. – he signalled to Kakashi for him to get closer. – I've known Mitarashi-san for many years and she never seemed so worried with anyone like the way she did for you, just now. – Kakashi's eyes widened. – Maybe I'm mistaken, but she seems to have some interest in you too!

- I'm not sure if I'm understanding, where you're trying to get.– Kakashi shot at the man 'Why did he say those things to me?'

- And by the way, you could have dodged her. – the old man winked at the confused shinobi, that started to blush heavily once again, while getting up and returning to his register machine.

Kakashi was puzzled by the man's words, was he really interested on that tomboy, Mitarashi Anko? Or that man was getting senile? 'I've always loved to live on the edge, but this is too much. It's mere suicide!'

- Oi Kakashi, look who I've found! – Anko was dragging a very confused and scared Sakura with her.

-Kakashi-sensei! What happened?

- It was too much sun on my head, and maybe too much reading for the day! – he scratched the back of his head.

While Sakura pumped some healing chakra on the bridge of his nose, Kakashi's eyes went for the violet haired shinobi that happily chose the sweets that he would pay. His eyes probed her from head to toe, and after what the shop owner had told him he started to look at her, 'Konoha's greatest tomboy' under a completely different light. 'Must be the nosebleed. The blood loss makes me think this stuff.'

- UOUUU! I'll want some of those! – came the excited voice of Anko, when she saw her beloved dango coming from the steaming kitchen.

Kakashi looked at the hyperactive woman and thought to himself 'I surely can use some of them too!'

- Kakashi-sensei I don't understand what happened, but you'll be ok now. Just try to stay away from the sun for a while. – Sakura warned him. – I'll be going now, Tsunade-sensei is probably looking for me! Bye!

- Yo, Anko-san hold your horses! I'm not millionaire.

Maybe if he knew how to play this game, he could manage to survive this and "get some of that". It's just a matter of mind games and teasing, pressing all the right buttons. After all he was a genius, maybe he could manage to succeed were many had failed, with somewhat disastrous results.

Two months ago, Genma tried to kiss her after Konoha's Festival, of course Anko took her terrible revenge on him. Three broken ribs, one punctured lung and his spleen ruptured, Genma got out of Konoha's General last week. Everytime he sees her, he goes pale, look at the floor and run.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to keep the image of Genma full of bandages off his mind.

He paid for the sweets, and thought to himself that she had taken a very heavy revenge on his wallet. The shop owner smiled at them suggestively and that made Anko think about what had happened while she was out, looking for someone to help Kakashi and his massive bleeding. Maybe the shop owner saw Kakashi's reading material and was himself another pervert 'A closet perv? EWWW!', probably they spent all that time speaking about all the things they read on those hentai books.

She tried to reach for the paper bag that held her sweet treasure, but a gloved hand got to them first.

- Oi, porn-freak! Those are mine, paws off!! – she protested, patting him on his hand.

- The least I can do, is to make sure this gets home safely. – with an hint of a simile under his mask, he strode off the store.

Anko looked at him, scratching the back of her head, 'What the hell is going on with him?', then while looking at the back of his vest, it hit her, 'Why is someone like him, being so damn nice to me? What have I ever done to him? What he's trying to get?'

While they walked the streets of Konoha, on the way to Anko's house, everyone stared at them. The two most tragic shinobi of the village were walking side by side, the most unconceivable couple in history: the only son of the infamous White Fang and Orochimaru's only apprentice, by the looks of it they seemed to be getting along pretty well. He was carrying a bag of sweets unusually pleased with life and she followed him without making a ruckus throughout the village, or bullying the kids, she was just silently gazing at his back, at grasp range.

- Oi, Kakashi! Wasup? – a cloud of white smoke denounced Kakashi's good friend.

- Yo! See you're fine also… - his lazy eye travelled to Asuma's company, Kurenai. – Yo Kurenai, is he behaving or I'll have to teach him a few tricks? – he smiled openly at the couple before him.

- Don't know what you're talking about.- blushing and spotting Anko on Kakashi's back, smirking she pointed at her friend.- Apparently I'm not the only one here getting ok.

- What are you smirking at Kurenai? – Anko shot at her best friend.

- There's no need to get all flustered 'cause of an innocent little joke, Anko-chan. – Kurenai eased her friend with her arms above her heard. – Please put that kunai back on the pouch.

An awkward silence fell upon the four shinobi.

cicada's noise

- By the way, tomorrow is my birthday, so you two are invited. My house is too small, so we're all going to the sake bar to celebrate. – Asuma announced. – You two are coming right?

- Sure! – Kakashi accepted the invitation.

- Ok, ok, I'm in, but alone eh!.- glaring at the silver haired jounin, Anko was so annoyed with their insinuations, that was feeling an uncontrollable need to shed blood. Asuma's blood! And Kurenai's too! Well, by the way, Kakashi's too, he didn't help her fight off the idea of them being a couple, leaving her all alone to defend her honour.

Gazing Kakashi's back, Anko only thought of a painful way to make him pay for that humiliation.

'Ripping off his wallet! Nope, done that!'

'Try to take his mask off! Nope, almost everyone in Konoha tried but no one succeeded!'

'Dying his hair pink! Hehehe that sounds nice!'

'Make someone think he loves her! Uouuu, guess he is not the only genius in Konoha! That should annoy him!'

Anko was still lost on her thoughts when they reached her apartment door. She had slowly guided him through the streets of Konoha, completely lost making devilish plans on how to make him suffer the most.

- Well, I'm home! Now give them back, they're mine! – she snatched the candy's bag from his grasp. – Shhoosh, out!

Kakashi just stood there, Icha Icha in one hand and looking blankly at the now empty hand.

- Oi, Hatake! Stop pestering my doorway, you've done enough for one day…snap out of it!

He woke up from the trance, looked at her, blinked twice and disappeared with a poof of white smoke.

'Man what's wrong with him, that porn must be bad for brain cells!' Anko thought to herself while closing the door behind her, and smiling widely at the large paper bag that had an insane amount of all of her little babies.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have a little appetizer for the next chappy:

Maybe the Dango Shop Owner was right, but well it's Anko we're talking about right?! hehe Poor Kakashi! Well, no more spoilers…

You already know the drill, READ and REVIEW! I really can't improve if I don't get feedback right?!

BTW I'm not an English-speaker (I'm Portuguese, so you get the point right?!), so don't pester me with my mistakes (unless you're kind and help me with them oki?! hehe). So, no flames (puppy eyes) only constructive critics.

Oi, if you really enjoy this pairing, just take a look on my deviantArt page, and check the doujinshi I'm doing! Hehe

LIRA YOU RULE!! hehe


	2. Truth sake

A/N: Here we go, hope you enjoy!

Thanks for your kind reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form or way (If I did, Anko would appear more times and well, she and Kakashi … . You get the point right?! iii .) The only thing I do is abuse the characters created by Masashi-sensei, and for the time being I'm enjoying doing so. Hehe

LIRA: HEHE MOOO iii Dance cow dance!!

* * *

CHAPPY TWO

* * *

The next day, she lazily woke up and like a cat, she curled under her sheets. It was a nice warm and sunny day outside, but she had already planned to stay home eating all the sweets her stomach could handle. She was still deciding, which candy would have the honour to start her first day off in five months, when someone knocked on her door.

Already used to murder attempts and random attacks by unhappy kunoichi, she tried to sense the chakra of the bastard on the other side of her door.

- Stop masking your chakra if you want to live, bastard! Ohhh, Kurenai! – she opened the door, showing the dark haired kunoichi smiling at her. – What you want, it's my day off! Go bug Asuma, it's his birthday right?

- Cranky this morning, aren't we? – she patted Anko on the shoulder while entering the apartment.

Anko's apartment was very minimalist, she was never into decoration or fancy things. She always chose practical things and only the needed for a single woman. The apartment consisted on a small kitchen connected to a small living room and a suite – bedroom with a bathroom; all very simply decorated, a chair here, a lamp there and a carpet on the hall. Kurenai had always insisted on helping her, but she refused everytime. Anko was so used to live in the Death Forest's Tower, that that comfortable apartment made her feel bad, so she kept to the basics.

In her head the thought of returning to the Death Forest was always present, stopping her from calling this place: home.

- Witty this morning, Kurenai. What's wrong? – Anko closed the door following her good friend to her cheap couch.

- Well like you said, it's Asuma's birthday…

- Yes, I reckon that. Spit it out, or I'll go back to bed.

- Well, the problem is that I have no idea on what to get him as a present. – she smiled while holding her hands together. Anko frowned and sighed bored with this sentimental crap destroying her perfect day off.

- Buy him a windmill, he's wind type right? – laughing loudly at her own joke, she disappeared into the bathroom. She could hear Kurenai reproving her inability to take her feelings seriously, over the sound of the pouring hot water.

Kurenai took a seat in the cheap purple couch that stood in the middle of the living room, she took a look around. Nothing has changed, in here nothing changes, it's like a rented house. Impersonal to the bone, with no indication that the owner intended to be there for too long.

The only things that made her remember Anko in that cold apartment, were the purple flashes of colour on things like the couch, a lamp shade, the curtains and the smell of dango and insta-food.

- What were you doing today? – the black haired woman spoke to the steamy bathroom.

- Sleep and eat as much as I can. Hehe – Anko answered from under the shower. – But now, well, now you'll pay for a royal breakfast! You have to compensate me, right?!

Kurenai just thought about the money that, that little compensation would cost her and gulped.

Both kunoichi left the apartment, all the way to the dumpling store Anko kept thinking to herself how bad her day off was starting. And the only way to bright up her day was a handful of dango sticks and strong black coffee, and since it was Kurenai who made her loose those precious moments alone with her sweet babies, she obviously had to sponsor her morning delights.

- What should I buy him? – Kurenai asked Anko, after paying for her order. – And don't tell me to get a windmill.

- He's your boyfriend not mine, you were supposed to know him better, right? – Anko breathed eating another stick of dango.

Kurenai blushed heavily when she heard the word boyfriend associated to Asuma, to hide that from her friend she walked faster and got ahead of her. She was not going to give Anko the pleasure to see her blush because of him, well at least not again.

The first shop they entered, sold shinobi supplies and was Asuma's favourite. Kurenai walked around, looking at everything quizzically wandering if it was a perfect present for him; Anko was dragged through the shop's corridors.

- What you think about this? – Kurenai was holding a cleaning set for Asuma's wind blades and looking hopefully to Anko.

- Hnn…

- What?

- If I was you I wouldn't buy that. Don't think he'll like it.

- How come, I think it's kinda sweet.

- Hnn…

- Come on Anko, if you don't agree, at least help me with this. It's the first time I do this.

- Well, if you want to insult the man, that's the perfect gift. – Anko grinned devilishly at her friend, while holding a senbon wrist band.

- Ohh, really?! I didn't think about that. – Kurenai realized, placing the item back on the shelf.

After several attempts, after three laughter attacks, every time Kurenai blushed at the reference of Asuma's name, they chose the present: a pouch for his blades.

After a piece of cake at the Dango Shop, they both parted ways. Anko went back to her house and Kurenai went to the Bar, in order to prepare everything for the party – asking Anko was out of the question, she would keep nagging her with the blush thingy. "And I'm not good working with her, not on this kinda things! One day, she'll get it!"

- Finally!

Anko rested on her cheap purple couch and started to eat the babies she bought the day before.

The day before… it was rather strange… Kakashi was strange.

When he left from her doorway sure was strange.

_- Maybe he just was disgusted with your presence._ – a snaky voice came from the back of her head.

- He's not like that.

- _Ohh really?!__When it was that he spoke to you, without his nose buried on those porn books?_ – the voice retaliated.

- It … - it was every time they fought, about this and that. And he never looked at her, straight in the eye.

- _Cat got your tongue? Or should I say dog?_ – the voice laughed at Anko's silence and doubts.

- Ohh SHUT UP already! He's different, he reacts that way with everyone. Why should it be different with me?! And for your information, I have friends, friends that care for me…

- _Really? That Yuuhi girl? Umph…_

- What?! She's my best friend, the only person I trust after Sandaime's d…

- _Couldn't be just an act, a way to get close to you? Find a way to control you and then kill you? You never thought about that?_ – the snaky voice poisoned, cutting Anko's words.

- OHHH SHUT UP! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!!

When the voice finally left Anko alone, her seal was burning, making her pant with pain and exhaustion. That voice always made her remember that bastard, maybe it was a side effect of that damn seal – a sick and distorted way to control those that he gave the "honour" to be branded by him.

She slowly came back to reality, outside through her window Anko could see the night's welcoming darkness coming. The seal had finally calmed, allowing her hunted mind to sleep a dreamless sleep. And then it hit her…

- CRAP, Kurenai is gonna kill me!!

Anko was terribly late, the party her best friend was throwing for Asuma was starting in less than ten minutes, and she had asked her to help her before the guests arrive.

She stood up, took off the leg protections, went to the bathroom washed her face and teeth and like a tornado, Anko left her house.

The purple haired kunoichi got to the sake bar, right on time, she was no person to get late anywhere, actually she was known for her amazing punctuality, unlike a certain silver haired shinobi. She helped Kurenai, the best she could and after a tantrum – the damn towel was putting up a fight, Kurenai was out and Anko solved it the way she knew. Well in the end, her good friend had a full set of napkins in stead of a nice linen towel!

After that itty bitty small incident, Kurenai made Anko seat and drink a nice cup of warm sake to calm down. Of course she never allowed Anko, to help her again that night, but she did it in a very sneaky way in order to don't hurt Anko's feelings.

-_ After all, she helps the way she can. She's just not made for this things, I don't think Orochimaru took training time to teach her such trivial matters. _– the Yuuhi thought to herself, while giving the final touches on the party table and keeping an eye on her friend.

Then Asuma came, the moment the tall man entered the bar, Kurenai's face went red – even redder than humanly possible – Anko grinned "Gotcha!".

- Hello Smokey! Oi Kurenai, what happened to your face? – Anko laughed at her friend's embarrassment. The only thing the black haired woman did, was blush even more.

- Oi bullyboy, drop it! Feeling a little lost without your faithful watch-dog? – Asuma shot at Anko, her eyes shot open with his insinuations, his devilish grin fuelling her need for blood.

- You …

- Come on, kids! Not here, let's just keep it under control. – Kurenai dragged Asuma out of Anko's sight. Trying to have a little private moment, with him.

The party started and two hours later, everybody was there and the abundant sake was already starting to show its effects.

Everybody was cheering and laughing, even Kurenai's blushing attacks seemed to be cured by warm sake. Anko just stared around, like she usually did, and watched all from afar, like if she was afraid to contaminate all of their happiness.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking to each other, in a rather suggestive way, smiling to each other – probably was the sake that kept Jiraiya from being killed; Iruka was dancing with the ramen shop girl, Ayame. Anko thought to herself, "So that's the reason why he loves ramen so much, sneaky bastard!".

Genma and Kotetsu stood on the furthest end of the table, away from Anko, Genma was still too touchy when it came to the subject: Anko; the only way to convince him to come to Asuma's party was Kotetsu and Izumo's promise that they and some younger shinobi would be his bodyguards.

Everytime Anko looked at her "victim" and his protection group, Genma shook like a leaf and her grin would spread wider.

Asuma and Kurenai were missing for the moment, but before disappearing they were dancing way too close. And things were coming to a very interesting point, but on a split second they had vanished.

Every friend of Asuma was there with no exception, even the Green Goblin of Youth was there, trying to impress all of them with is dancing skills – half drunk and way too merry to be sane! Well not all of them, as always Kakashi, the King of Lateness and Porn was nowhere to be seen.

Anko was sat on the counter, drinking her fourth bottle of sake, when she saw Iruka and Ayame on a corner being an little more than friendly.

- _The bastard is scoring big time!_ – Anko thought to herself.

- Seeing something you like? – a soft, provocative whisper came from Anko's back. She thought that it was again that damn voice that hunted her mind.

- Ohhh SHUT UP BASTARD!! – the purple haired kunoichi shouted, but she was an itty bitty more than alcoholically happy, and her clumsy moves made her spill her drink. She heard someone squeal … squeal?! Do imaginary voices squeal? Her drunken mind, was too slow to understand what happened right away.

So she turned on her stool, to face whoever was drenched with her drink.

- Hatake! You again, do you have any death wish? – Anko was pissed, "Who the hell does he think he is? Sneaking up on people like that."

- The only wish I have, is to know what were you seeing so interesting. – his lazy black eye travelled back to where Iruka was. Anko felt heat travelling to her face.

- _Blushing?! Am I blushing? Damn sake, I can't drink more tonight or I'll have to crawl back home. Damn, last time I woke up at the park… _- she thought to herself trying to fight the blush from spreading.

- Are you blushing, Mitarashi? – Kakashi playfully spoke to her getting closer.

- Hnn. – she turned again to the barman and signalled him to bring another bottle.

- I'll have the same. – Kakashi said while taking a seat next to Anko and every once in awhile he would look at her. She grunted annoyed.

The party went on and on, the birthday cake came, all the shinobi cheered and the presents were opened. About an hour later, every one started to leave, one by one.

In the end, only Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko were left. All of them pretty wasted, especially Anko, she had drank more than she could handle because, Kakashi had spent the entire night seated on the stool beside her. And she had the slightly uncomfortable feeling, that she had caught him staring at her, so she drank and drank, trying to hide her nervousness.

- _That perv gets under my skin. He's plain annoying_! – Anko thought to herself, while trying to keep her balance and stand on her wobbling legs.

She jumped from her stool, but the moment she landed her weight on her feet she lost the balance and fell forward.

- Oi, big girl! If you can't hold your liquor keep away from it. – a slightly less drunken Kakashi, kept Anko from squashing flat on the sake bar floor.

Anko's face was buried on Kakashi's vest and her head was spinning because of all the alcohol. She was so wasted that she couldn't think straight, his scent engulfed her like a warm and comfortable blanket. Anko felt her mind slipping out of conscience.

- You smell good, perv.

- Are you hitting on me, Anko? – Kakashi asked amused with the woman that he held close, avoiding her from squashing on the hard floor.

- Do you want me too, Hatake? – she looked at him, deep inside his lazy black eye.

- Humm…

- You know, it's the first time someone wants me to like him. – she touched his masked face and leaned closer. – That's so sweet!

Kakashi blushed heavily, maybe his trick was turning on him. What was she doing to him, he felt his heart racing, how far would she go?!

He could feel, through the fabric of his vest, her firm breasts crushing against him. He was going crazy, '_Does she even know what she's doing to me?_'

While he was completely lost in his thoughts, he felt Anko move under his tight embrace, Kakashi looked at her and waited for her next move, locking eyes he got even closer to her.

- Anko… - he whispered her name and then…

… and then… fainted?! … she fainted!

No way, this could ever happen to him, "Ohhh, frustration!". And then it hit him, how would she get home if she was unconscious?

Kakashi tried to think through his hazed mind and all he could think was ask for Kurenai's help, at least to get Anko's address so he could drop her off at home.

He threw Anko on his back and dangerously wobbling got to the red haired woman, that stood next to Asuma.

- Have to take this girl home, but I have to know where she lives, right? – Kakashi asked them, trying to sound as carefree as possible, masking his uneasiness.

- Oh, Anko-chan! – Kurenai blurted, dragging her speech. - I know where she lives, we'll take you there.

The four left the bar, all the way to Anko's house, Asuma kept whispering on Kurenai's hear and looking suggestibly at his good friend.

- Anko-chan, lives down this street on the last building on the right. 4-D, check her left pocket. – Kurenai informed a very surprised Kakashi, when they reached the street where her best friend lived.

- What? – Kakashi got a little confused, when he saw that the other two were leaving him alone with an unconscious Anko, on his back.

- I'm too wasted, and since you got to her first. It would be nice if you took her home. – the Yuuhi excused.

- Same here mate, too wasted. I'm off to bed!

They parted, Asuma and Kurenai continued their way through the main road, while Kakashi carrying Anko on his back turned right.

Before loosing the grey haired shinobi from sight, Asuma shouted "Now, behave kids!". Kakashi waved is fist to him and sighed.

_- If she heard him, he would be so dead!_ – he thought to himself amused with the potential scene.

When he got to her apartment door, Kakashi took her from his back and leaned her against the wall. Then he got her keys, opened her door, scooped her and entered the violet haired apartment.

He noticed how impersonal and cold her house was, how small the place was and the almost absence of furniture. "She's even worse than me!" Kakashi thought to himself, while carried her on his arms and walked towards Anko's bedroom.

He carefully laid her on the bed, took off her waist jacket and shoes.

She flinched on her drunken sleep, he looked at her.

- You almost got me back there. – he murmured to her while covering her with the purple blanket that rested on the end of her bed. She grunted something, that he could not understand, he leaned closer to her trying to listen to what she was whispering.

- Kakashi… - his lazy eye shot open. – No one ever wanted me to like them, people stay away from me. What makes you to come close?

He looked at the sleeping woman and her words echoed in his mind. She was just like him, alone in the world with nothing to lean on, but while he got to have friends and became respected, she was still hated and left aside.

She was a survivor like he was, but he had already been saved and she was still drifting … alone.

- You, Anko. You make me come closer. – Kakashi whispered softly at Anko's ear. Then slowly pulled down his mask and planted a small, gentle kiss on her sleeping lips.

And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Gomen for taking sooooooo long, but this chappy was really hard for me to write, I just wanted it to turn out to be perfect! I kinda like it!! SOOOOOO SWEEEEEET! (Ahem sorry, too much caffeine!! .)

You know the drill people READ & REVIEW onegai, your kind words are my fuel!!

Next chappy: Genma gets what he deserves and Kakashi too. Anko on bloodthirsty mode!! iii

BTW continue to check my doujinshi, iii things are warming up!!


	3. Revenge

**A/N:** There you go! Warui warui sumimasen! ... but two black cats crossed my path and spooked away my inspiration. HEHE Thanks to all my reviewers, readers and watchers, you certainly made me continue this ff, and recover my will to end it!! ARIGATO!!-bows-

* * *

CHAPPY THREE

* * *

- Kurenai! -Anko's voice echoed throughout the Academy's corridors, when she spotted the dark haired woman.

- Good morning, Anko-chan.

- Thanks for last night, if there wasn't for you I ...

- What are you talking about? - Kurenai interrupted her friend, with a puzzling look on her eyes.

- Damn, woman! You're pretty wasted yourself... - the violet haired laughed. - You took me home last night remember?!

- Ahh that, it wasn't me!

- What? Then who the hell took me home?

- Kakashi took you. I had to go home and he offered to take you. - Kurenai told Anko, amuzed with the whole situation.

- WHAT? THAT PERV, ON MY ROOM? I WAS MOLESTED ... AHH – Anko was beyond mad, she was possessed. All the buttons on her head, asking for Hatake's blood went off. - He's so dead!

A fuming Anko could be seen, that morning, searching every corner of Konoha's shinobi Academy and the surrounding training grounds. She looked under every rock and every tree was climbed or shook but no signs of Hatake could be found.

- _When I get to that bastard he is so dead!_

- Yo, Anko! Lost anything? - the most laid back shinobi in all Konoha was peacefully leaning against a wall, right behind a fuming Anko, with his trademark orange book in one of his hands.

- Nope, but you're about to loose something very important: YOUR LIFE! - she was beyond mad, every muscle of her body was demanding for his blood. And the way he was carefree and leaning on that damn wall, was making Anko go berserk- Do you have a death wish, perv?

- Something happened? - Kakashi was genuinely confused, what was she talking about?

- Something happened? SOMETHING HAPPENED? How dare you ask me that? - Anko started to feel her blood boil, that pervert was dying today.

An expression of understanding appeared in Kakashi's face, and unfortunatly, Anko saw it. Her blood was boiling and she was fuming, his face confirmed her greatest fear, something had happened and she could not remember it.

- Training Ground 34, in two hours... You're DEAD! - she shout at Kakashi and left him alone, thinking of a way to explain her what really happened the night before.

Kakashi knew how amazing Anko could be as an opponent, they had had a couple of missions together in the same team and she had given proofs about the reason for Orochimaru to choose her.

- You're late, perv!

- You know, the most interesting thing happened to me while I was trying to get here on time ... a pregnant woman got... - but before he could even finish the sentence Kakashi had to dodge a dozen senbon, probably poisoned.

Immediately he counter-attacked and threw her four kunai with explosive tags. Anko dodged them and sneaking through the thick smoke she got close to Kakashi. He could feel her presence but she was good at masking the direction of her attacks.

- Senei jashu. - her hidden snakes grabbed Kakashi's right arm, stopping him from calling his dogs, Anko grinned madly. - Gotcha!

She dragged him through the training grounds, throwing him against one of the trees. Anko smiled at the sight, but suddenly she saw that something was off.

- Kawamiri. - she breathed through her clutched teeth. - Fuck!

Kakashi lifted his head protector, showing his sharingan. He had to use it if he wanted to survive, Anko was going all out to get him. She saw him, used her snakes again but this time she had to defend herself from her own jutsu.

- BASTARD!

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had Anko entangled in a tight net of snakes. She was fighting hard, but the more she struggled, the tighter the snakes got.

- Calm down, big girl. There's no need for...

- Calm down. Calm down? - Anko released one of her arms, and punched Kakashi right on the nose.

He grabbed her free arm and pinned her against a tree. One second was the time needed for Kakashi to realize how close he was from her. A movement under him woke him from his dream world.

- Perv, what are you doing? - Anko didn't like the way Kakashi was keeping her, he was too close to be comfortable. - You're way to close for your own safety, Hatake.

- Interesting sight, my rival! - Gai appeared from behind a group of trees, from across the training ground, smiling devilishly.

Kakashi immediately released the jutsu, dropping Anko. She was so pissed that the moment she felt the snakes dissolving, she slapped Kakashi on the back of the head, making him choke.

- It's not over, jerk. - Anko spat to Kakashi and turning to Gai she smugly grinned. - See ya, Greenie. - And with that she disappeared in the middle of a white smoke cloud.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you loved this chappy, next week a new chappy, filled with fan service. You know the drill READ & REVIEW, make me happy and creative!! :) I had to cut down this chappy in two, so don't worry update is guaranteed!! HEHE

TWOTAILS – Warui warui, for disappearing from the face of the world. No internet and chaotic senior year made me die a bit for the ff world! ;-(

Senei jashu – summoning the snakes


End file.
